un encuentro en atenas
by lady-saintiasailor
Summary: los hermanos loud por accidente han terminados perdidos en medio de grecia ahora, siendo alojados temporalmente en el misterioso santuario de athenea, tendrán que enseñarles a los caballeros el valor de la familia y la amistad, lo lograrán?
1. Chapter 1

-un viaje-

La mayor de la familia loud se deslizaba entre la sombras del extraño recinto. Habiendo misteriosas señas hico que el resto de sus hermanas y hermano y su amigo la siguieran, el lugar era muy hermoso y genial pero su instinto de hermana mayor no le dejaba en paz sería mejor regresar a Atenas y tratar de contactar con sus padres. Finalmente lograron salir del recinto principal. Ahora solo seria baja los misteriosos templos cruzar el coliseo y llegaría al límite de ese lugar llegarían hasta la pequeña ciudad y de ahí partir a Atenas… en teoría sonaba como un plan muy fácil.

 _-Bien casi llegamos recuerden no haga ruido_ \- dijo la 3 hija de la familia luna

En prioridad era llegar al camino rodeado de rosales y bajar tan rápido como sea posible, por suerte lisa la 10 hija lisa había hecho que su hermana menor lili tomara una formula especial para dormir por lo que no debían preocuparse por que llorar y alertara a todos.

 _-Miren veo la hermosas flores estamos cerca-_ exclamo la 2 hija, leni pero rápidamente su hermana mayor le cubrió la boca pues su tono había sido demasiado alto y casi los delata pero era verdad estaba cerca si cruzaban esas escaleras deslazándose como en esas películas de espías que le gustaban a su hermano menor finalmente llegaron al principio de las escaleras cuando lori se proponía a bajarlas luan la 4 hija agarro rápidamente la camisa de su hermana, para indicarle que mirara antes de bajar, pues donde debían estar las escaleras ahora solo había rosales, más específicamente un camino cubierto de rosas.

 _-Esto no es científicamente posible, el camino estaba totalmente despejado hace unas horas y las rosas no pueden crecer tan rápido-_ dijo lisa la onceaba mientras acomodaba a la dormida lili la menor de todos y acomodaba sus lentes

 _\- que hacemos no creo que sea seguro cruzar-_ dijo lincon loud el único varón de y el 6 en general la familia loud mientras su amigo clye analizaba otro modo de bajar pero no parecía haber otro modo.

 _-Son solo flores primero las atravesare yo y ustedes me seguirán después cuando lleguemos al templo de abajo el resto será pan comido-_ dijo clye mientras se disponía a atravesar el sendero de rosas todo con tal de impresionar a la mayor de los loud por la cual sentía un amor no correspondido

 _-jaja pan comido, oigan saben por qué la gallina quería teñirse de rosa… para no ser asada –_ dijo luan la cuarta hija de la familia loud, solo para que sus hermanos le indicaran con la mirada molesta que no era hora de bromas.

Clye ya se disponía a atravesar las rosas cuando un voz los detuvo

 _-clye te sugiero que no lo hagas esas rosas son más peligrosas de lo que parecen-_ todos los presentes voltearon para encontrar a un joven de cabello rubio verdoso y ojos de color amatista no aparenta mas de unos 20 y vestía unas misteriosas ropas como de sacerdote

… _se-señor shion exclamaban todos_

 _ **Bien supongo que aquí debo presentarme llamo lori house, y soy la hija mayor de la familia loud seria la cosa normal si solo fuéramo pero no en mi familia somos 13 personas mis padres mi hermano menor mis 9 hermanas menores y yo por supuesto, si lo sé muy loco la verdad pero llega un momento en el que esto se vuelve normal, más o menos se preguntaran como mis hermanos y yo terminamos en el santuario de Atenas, es una historia algo extraña. Finalmente las vacaciones habían llegado y yo tenía mi verano planeado a la perfección con mi adorado boby haa no es un amor…. Es decir bueno el punto es mis padres creen que debemos aprovechas más tiempo en familia, pues no falta mucho antes de que tenga que ir a la universidad por lo que mis padres en su afán de hacer algo diferente quisieron que fuéramos a algún lado lindo como Europa. En lo personal estaba mitad y mitad no quería pasar el verano lejos de mi novio y mis amigas pero un viaje a Europa era algo que no se presentaba a diario y asi llegamos a ese fatídico dia**_

 _ **-flasback-**_

La casa loud ubicada el este de estados unidos es una casa común o eso parece pues con una familia tan numerosa nada puede ser común, los patriarcas de la familia discutían con sus hijos hacia donde ir para estas esplendidas vacaciones todos querían ir a lugares muy diferentes unos querían ir a reino unido. Francia, Alemania, España pero al final lori tenia pues la decisión final la tomaba ella he no se España suena como un lindo lugar dijo la mayo mientras texteaba por el celular, varios protestaban pero la decisión había sido tomada, mis padres estaban llamando para resevar los boletos y el vuelo, si hubiera controlado a mis hermanos o puesto algo de atención .. tal vez

Si boletos para 2 adulto y 12 niños con destino

Niños dejen de gritar

Era mejor Italia , bromeas Alemania era mejor destino discutían todos lisa que se encontraba cerca de sus padres dijo un lugar como Suecia o grecia.

 _ **-flasback-**_

El día que debíamos partir finalmente llego estaba algo emocionada, pero si hubiera visto los detalles podría haber evitado todo este lio. Era tarde estábamos atrasados simplemente llegamos a la plataforma y nos guiaron por otro la pensé que mis padres por azares les había tocado primera clase. Por desgracia me di cuenta del error exactamente 16 horas de vuelo después, pues al salir del aeropuerto no encontraba a mis padres. Y a la mas lista de mis hermanas, noto algu muy raro el los alto parlantes.

Que extraño eso definitivamente no es español , tampoco parece catalán.

 _-He lisa la bandera de España no era roja y amarilla-_ pregunto lola la octava hija

 _-si por que preguntas-_ respondió con preocupación la menor

 _-será mejor que veas haya hermana- dijo lucy las 9 hija mientras señalana hacia el cartel que había en la entrada para que lo vieran todos los que desembarcaba del avión_

 _ **Καλώς ήρθατε στην Ελληνική Δημοκρατία**_

 _ **(Kalós írthate stin Ellinikí Dimokratía)**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a la república helenica**_


	2. Chapter 2 12 x 2

Saa hajimeyou (ahora comenzemos)... los personajes no me pertenecen loud house es propiedad de Chris Savino y saint seiya es propiedad de Masami kurumada solo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

 _ **12 x 2**_

 **-Al día siguiente del intento de escape-**

Desperté perezosamente del la cama era extraño no recordaba que mi cama fuera tan suave realmente no provocaba parase de ella pero debía hacerlo, mi estomago me suplicaba comida con urgencia. Pero porque mi habitación no se parecía en nada a mi habitación…. Al ver la decoración y a clyde en un cama al otro lado de la habitación hizo que a mi mente llegara todos los recuerdo de los últimos 2 días. Por cierto soy lincon loud el séptimo hijo de la familia loud y el único varón seguro se preguntan qué ha ocurrido luego de todo el lio de anoche, pues si tuviera que resumirlo, las personas de este ``santuario`` son mas listas de lo que parecen. Parece que el señor shion o como por alguna razón aquí lo llama el ``patriarca`` desde el principio se dio cuenta del plan de mi hermana, era claro para el que mi hermana estaba preocupada de que algo nos pasara, pero juro por su palabra que sus intensiones no eran malas y nos ayudaría hasta que halláramos el modo de volver a casa. Lori no es alguien fácil de convencer pero era lo único que teníamos por el momento me pase parte de la noche vigilando la puerta en caso de que intentaran algo, supongo que con mis hermanas fue igual. Al salir de la habitación clyde y yo nos encontramos con un par de mujeres vestidas como en esas pinturas antiguas de la clase de historia.

 _-Les indicaremos donde se encuentran el baño jóvenes aquí tiene un cambio de ropa, una vez que terminen deberán de dirigirse al comedor-_ dijo una de las doncellas con un tono que me recordaba al de mi madre

 _-por favor apresúrense no es bueno dejar esperando al patriarca-_ nos dijo la otra mujer este lugar es realmente extraño no me sorprende que lori no halla confiado en nada de lo que ocurre en este lugar.

Los demás miembros de la familia loud les ocurría una situación similar todas se preguntaban qué pasaría de ahora en adelante. Finalmente los 12 chicos se encontraba frente a una puerta que debería dar al comedor del recinto, mis hermanas estaban vestidas con ropas simples de color blanco tal y como las doncellas mientras clyde y yo llevábamos una especie de túnica como mis hermanas pero al menos era más masculina además de unos pantalones ligeros, nadie se movía o respiraba eramos como estatuas de piedra frente a la puerta del salón. La joven doncella que los acompañaba solo miro a los jóvenes y procedió a escoltarlos finalmente llegaron a un impecable comedor como el de las pinturas renacentistas todos estaban asombrados era como sacado de un sueño

-buenos días patriarca he traído a los jóvenes invitados- dijo la doncella mientras nosotros entrabamos al salón y rápidamente se retiro debía admitirlo este lugar tenia estilo.

 _-Bienvenidos jóvenes por favor no sean tímidos y tomen asiento-._ _Realmente no se si es por ser el jefe o algo que se le parezca pero realmente habla como un anciano_ , pensó Lincoln sin saber que shion hay leído su mente lo cual lo sorprendió. En cambio luna la tercera hija de la familia loud solo exclamo _-disculpa a que hora traen la comida, muero de hambre-_

-Luna no seas grosera, realmente pido perdón- exclamo lori mientras colocaba a la más joven de sus hermana en una silla especial para bebes

 _-No hay problema señorita lori y señorita luna el desayuno comenzara cuando lleguen los guardianes las 12 casas-._ Dijo tranquilamente shion

 _-Los guardianes de qué?-_ Pregunto lori la segunda hija de la familia loud

 _-He casualmente no hablara de los dueños de los templos que subimos cuando llegamos aquí verdad? -_ Pregunto lucy la sexta hija de la familia loud lo cual hizo que sus hermanos pegaran un salto del susto que a su vez causo impresión en shion la reacción de los hermanos.

 _-Así es ellos no tardaran mucho así que pueden tomar asiento si lo desean-_. Mis hermanas mi amigo y yo nos sentamos ha esperar no hacía falta ser un genio para notar que estaban nerviosas incluso lisa… eso creo pero más que eso mi estomago clamaba por comida, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a dos hombres el primero de cabellos castaño oscuro con una cinta roja alrededor y ojos verdes el otro que lo acompañaba era muy parecido al primero solo que ligeramente más bajo su cabello era más color miel y sus ojos eran más verde azulado.

 _-buenos días gran patriarca-_ dijeron ambos al unísono mientras se sentaba en la parte contraria de la mesa, el maestro shion se encontraba en la cabera de la mesa, esto me empieza a recordad a la vez que me quise sentar en la mesa de los adultos pero sin tanta tensión en el ambiente después de ellos llegaron... Ho tiene que ser una especie de broma, era dos hombres de cabello largo uno lo poseía en un tono azul índigo y el otro era más azul marino ambos poseían ojos color turquesa era obvio que eran gemelos la verdad es que es algo que no se ve a diario, parece que por un momento se quedaron mirando a mis hermanas menores lola y lana ambas la octava y novena hijas de la familia loud las cuales también son gemelas pero tan distinta como el cielo y la tierra. Al igual que los primeros saludaron y procedieron a sentarse algo lejos de donde se sentó los 2 primeros hombres. Después de ellos llegaron 3 hombres más el primero alto más alto que cualquier persona que hubiera visto en mi vida de cabello largo y oscuro el segundo tenía el cabello largo de color lila y ojos verdes se parecía mucho al señor shion, serian parientes, el tercero tenía el cabello de color marrón rojizo y ojos de color verde por un momento nos miro con algo de curiosidad y procedió a sentarse era el que estaba más cerca del señor shion y por el modo en que conversaban paren ser muy buenos amigos. Luego de ellos llegaron 6 seis hombres todo muy distintos entre sí la verdad no sabía cómo sentirme al estar en un situación, pero lo más extraño fue la mirada de mis hermanas que no dejaban de mirar a los hombres que habían llegado y creo que hasta estaban sonrojadas?, claro exento por lili quien estaba distraída jalando el cabello de leny

 _-he lori di algo-_ dije jalando ligeramente la camisa de mi hermana que pareció traerla de vuelta a la realidad, lo cual era extraño,

 _-He ho lo lo siento-_ dijo lori volviendo a la realidad

Rápidamente me gire hacia clyde solo para notar como miraba a los misteriosos hombres con … envidia guao nunca lo habia visto mirar a nadie de esa forma ni siquiera al novio de lori Bobby Santiago

 **-mientras de vuelta a Michigan, estados unidos, casa de la familia santiago-**

 **-achusss-** estornudo Bobby Santiago un chico alto de cabellera negra y piel bronceada bastante guapo además de que tenía un presentimiento con respecto a su querida novia lori loud. No había tenido ni una sola llamada de ella desde que partió a Europa

 _-El numero que usted ha marcado se encuentra fuera del área de servició por favor intente más tarde –_ dijo el buzón de voz

 _\- sigues aun intentando contactar a tu novia_ \- pregunto ronnie la hermana menor de Bobby

 _\- no recibido ni un mensaje de ella y la extraño mucho_ \- dijo entre lamentos pero su hermana solo le causaba fastidio, pero ronnie en el fondo se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Lincoln en esos momentos

 _ **-de vuelta a Grecia-**_

La situación para lincon era sumamente incomoda nadie decía nada como si estuviera a que algo o alguien pasara. Bien supongo que me toca intervenir como siempre.

 _-he supongo que debemos de presentarnos jaja mi nombre es lincon loud y ellas son mis hermanas Lori la mayor, leny la segunda, luna la tercera, luan la cuarta, Lynn la quinta lana…_

 _-Te olvidaste de mi-_ dijo de la nada lucy la séptima hija haciendo que Lincoln pegara un grito y trajera al resto de sus hermanas de vuelta a la realidad. Mientras uno de los hombres soltaba una pequeña carcajada llena de burla pues sentía que el chico gritaba como mujer

 _-Lucy, no hagas eso, siento que me mataras del susto_ – dijo lincon recuperando el aliento – _lo lamento ella es lucy mi séptima hermana luego lana la octava lola la novena lisa la decima y mi hermana menor lily y el es mi amigo clyde, muchas gracias por dejar que nos quedemos aquí les estamos agradecidos_ termino lincon la introducción de su peculiar familia.

 _\- por todos los dioses acaso a esta gente les pagaron por tener hijos además, les cobraron por la creatividad a la hora de escoger nombres?.- dijo unos de los misterioso guardianes atreves de telequinesis para que solo sus compañeros pudieran escucharlos._

 _-Creo que es nuestro turno, permítanme presentarme soy mu el guardián de la primera casa dijo el joven de cabellos lila_.

 _\- mi nombre es aldebaran se presento el guardian de la segunda casa_

 _\- mi nombre es saga- y el mío es kanon- somos los guardianes de la tercera casa_

 _\- simplemente llámenme deathmask soy el guardián de la cuarta casa –_

 _-Es oficial hay que evitar a este tipo-_ pensó lori

 _-Me llamo aioria soy el guardia de la quinta casa-_

 _-Mi nombre es shaka custodio la sexta casta es un placer-_

 _-Pueden llamarme dohko cuido la séptima casa espero poder conocerlos mejor-_

 _-Mi nombre es milo soy el guardián de la octava casa –_

 _\- me llamo aioros custodio la novena casa es un placer-_

 _\- mi nombre es shura soy el guardia de la decima casa –_

 _\- mi nombre es camus cuido la onceaba casa –_

 _\- mi nombre es Aphrodite guardian de la doceava casa-_

Lincoln y clyde trataban de no reír al oír el nombre más de niña que hubiera oído pero sintió como el doceavo guardia le clavaba la mirada por si se atrevía a reírse.

Bien como ya saben soy el patriarca shion guardia principal de este santuario, espero que puedan disfrutar su estancia hasta que puedan regresar a su hogar, sin más creo que podemos iniciar el desayuno.

La comida sin duda se veía como un banquete digno de reyes, Lincoln se preguntaba si no estaba soñando mientras su mente regresaba a los eventos que los guiaron a este misterioso lugar…

* * *

 _haaaa sentía que no lo terminaba nunca es que hay tantos puntos que abordar que creo que dejaré lo demás para la siguiente parte los caballeros y la familia loud finalmente se reúnen qué estará tramando shion y como es que una familia normal americana a terminada en esta serie de eventos descubranlo en la siguiente parte._

 _quiero agradecer a MontanaHatsune92 y sus geniales croosover por lo que me anime a hacer esta loca idea y a mmunocan por sus correcciones tratare de no cometer tantos errores en el futuro._

 _por cierto tambien tengo otro croossover estre saint seiya y mlp por si les interesa llamado un encuentro inesperado, espero hallan disfrutado y no olviden que ideas sugerencias y todo es bienvenido. hasta la proxima_


	3. Chapter 3 recuerdo y conociendo

**Saa hajimeyou (ahora comencemos)... los personajes no me pertenecen loud house es propiedad de Chris Savino y saint seiya es propiedad de Masami kurumada solo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento. recuerden es un croosover así que los personajes me pueden quedar un poco ooc espero les guste**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 conociéndonos y encuentros parte 1**

 _ **-flasback-**_

 **-Que no no esto no puede ser bueno, es esto es un error** dijo lori a punto de darle un ataque de pánico

 **-Hum España es muy diferente a como lo imagine no se supone que debía haber montañas cabras y pastores y ovejas cantando-** dijo leni mientras veía las afueras de aeropuerto

 **-Leni, eso es suiza-** dijo lynn corrigendo a su hermana

 **-Vamos vamos contesten por favor-** decía lori mientras su celular replicaba estaba casi al borde de un ataque de pánico

 **-haaa llevamos aquí toda la mañana, donde están mama y papa** \- pregunto fastidiada lola mientras se sentaba en la pila de maletas que acomodo como un trono.

 **-Esto definidamente no me gusta-** dijo Lincoln mientras veía ir y venir miles de personas además de su estomago empezaba a pedir comida

 **-es oficial estamos perdidos-** dijo lori sentándose en el suelo estaba sumamente agotada y con nervios que debía hacer era solo una adolecente a cargo de un grupo de niños en un país del que siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba parada se sentía muy frutada **.- Los estúpidos boletos como no se dio cuenta que eran con rumbo a Grecia-** no sabía que era peor estar en un país del que no conoces ni j o que estaba al mando de casi 11 niños

 **-lori creo que en encontrado la solución a nuestro problema-** expreso lisa la decima hija, una niña pequeña que en realidad era un enorme prodigio.

 **-al fin alguien con una idea, dime como salimos de este lio-** dijo lori tomando los hombros de su hermana menor - **dime que hacemos-**

 **-hay una líneas de llamadas internacionales cruzando unos pasillos si los usamos posiblemente podamos contactar a mama y papa y salir de este enorme predicamento-** dijo la niña mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos **-hay lisa en momento como estos adoro que hallas nacido como un genio-** dijo la mayor mientras abrazaba a su hermana

 **-leny cuida todo mientras intento resolver esto-** dijo leny mientras se dirigía a las líneas internacionales para intentar solucionar este lio. Dijo la mayor mientras tomaba a lisa posiblemente su inteligencia le serviría más adelante. Mientras la 2 hija se sentía feliz de que le hubieran asignado una tarea tan importante.

 **-de verdad dejara a lenny a cargo?** \- dijo lola como si su su hermana estuviera loca

 **Haa bien luna cuidad que esto no se vuelva un caos mientras trato de resolver esto.** Dijo mientras tomaba el pasillo para llegar a los teléfonos. No paso más de 20 minutos para que la mayor de los loud regresara con la segunda más joven de la familia y con un semblante nada alentador

 **-que paso les han comido la lengua los griegos jaja-** bromeo luan la cuarta hija de la familia pero la situación era bastante mala

 **-Suecia-** dijo lisa haciendo que los presentes la miraran al no entender a lo que se refería **–mama y papa están atrapados en Suecia, y parece que a papá lo tienen detenido temporalmente-**

 **Eso significa que estamos en un país totalmente desconocido solos?** Dijo Lincoln con miedo

Lori solo asintió su miraba estaba perdida en la nada no decía nada por lo que sus hermanos se empezaron a preocupar, se sentía ansiosa, frustrada, nerviosa no lo sabía solo se sentía impotente sin darse cuenta lori comenzó a sollozar que debía hacer no lo sabía no sabía nada se sentía como una niña indefensa.

 **-Lori no debes de llorar estoy seguro de que encontraremos una solución, además tu eres una persona increíble eres linda muy inteligente y siempre sabes cómo manejar las situaciones por mas difíciles que sean-** fueron las palabras de aliento de clyde el mejor amigo d Lincoln y el enamorado no tan secreto de lori

 **-gracias clyde, cuando no actúas como un enamorado encaprichado realmente puedes ser alguien genial-** dijo mientras recupera una pequeña sonrisa, por desgracia el momento no duro mucho pues clyde se había desmayado con un hilo de sangre **. Haa Lincoln recoge a tu amigo y vamos nos de aquí** fue la orden de la mayor para finalmente salir del aeropuerto.

 **Vaya-** exclamaron todos al salir del aeropuerto era un lugar sumamente increíble, Atenas podría ser compara a cualquier metrópolis moderna pero se sentía diferente era tan retro moderno según leny un mezcla entre el pasado y el presente.

 **-Whooo este lugar parece sacado de uno de mis videojuegos-** dijo Lincoln mientras miraba las calles de la ciudad y aunque no entendía nada de griego debía admitir que era genial mientras a lo lejos observa lo que parecía una ruinas

 **-bien recuerden cuiden bien sus pertenencias y sobre todo no se sepa-** la indicación de la mayor loud fueron interrumpidas al oír el sonido de los suplicantes estómagos de sus hermanos y que la menor de los loud pare que necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Lo bueno de los aeropuerto es que puestos de comida y transporte sobran lori no tardo mucho en contra un lugar. Mientras lori cambiaba a sus hermana menor todo pidieron algo que calmara a sus suplicantes estómagos mientras más de uno meditaba que hacer.

 **-lisa terminaste de estudiar necesito que consigamos donde quedarnos esta noche-** dijo lori mientras terminaba su desayuno/almuerzo y pedía la cuenta, en otras circunstancias usaría la tarjeta para sus propio beneficio pero teniendo a casi 11 niños a cargos era un idea que había que descartar. Una vez que pagaron solo siguieron caminando por las calles de Atenas todo era hermoso nuevo exótico pero a la vez aterrador al no tener ni idea de hacia dónde te dirigieras.

 **\- he revisado las guías de este lugar, si tuviera acceso a internet sería más fácil pero hay un hotel a algunas cuadras donde nuestro hospedaje seria más barato, además también he encontrado información sobre un pueblo donde nos podríamos alojar-** dijo analizando las posibilidades.

 **-haa solo preocupémonos por conseguir donde dormir esta noche-** dijo lori con un gran cansancio. De ahí solo siguieron caminando. Luego de caminar varias cuadras y calles llegaron a el hotel que lisa logro conseguir por suerte aceptaron la tarjeta de lori.

Nadie dijo nada como zombis solo dejaron sus pertenencias a un lado y cayeron a las camas como si fueran de piedra.

Mientras lori no dejaba de sentir angustia, vaya forma de pasar las vacaciones, se sentía como en esa película extranjera de las lucierganas y los hermanos.

 **-definitivamente no dejare que nada les pase, encontrare un modo de que salgamos de esta –** susurro para si misma, antes de darse cuenta lori cayo dormida y sin que se diera cuenta las estrella brillaban de manera misteriosa anunciando algo importante.

 _ **-de vuelta al presente-**_

Lori se encontraba cambiándose de ropa en su habitación era muchas cosas que procesar, pero debía concentrarse, sus hermanos y su seguridad eran primero por ello debía conseguir un teléfono vol enviarles un mensaje, admitía que no tenía mucha confianza en este lugar ni siquiera sabría definirlo era como esta un un palacio antiguo mezclado con hotel la verdad ni ella sabría cómo definirlo, pero ese lugar tenía una extraña energía algo que no podía definir que le daba cierta calidez. Termino de ponerse su característica blusa azul y salió del lugar sus hermanos no deberían de estar muy lejos. Salir del lugar no le costó mucho mientras doncellas vestidas como si vinieran de otra época y guardias iban y venían. Al encontrase en las escaleras para descender no pudo evitar notar que de nuevo el sendero es encontraba despejado.

 **Este lugar es muy raro-** dijo mientras descendía las escaleras solo pensando en que hacer, como iban a salir de este enorme enredo

 **He perdona de verdad no quera asustarte no fue mi intención** dijo el joven de la cinta roja, haa por desgracia no recordaba su nombre

 **Ah no hay problema digamos que estoy algo acostumbrada a que lleguen de sorpresa** dijo lori con un ligero sonrojo **soy lori loud la mayor y tu he cual era tu nombre?**

 **Soy aioros señorita loud, disculpa si sueno entrometido pero que hace fuera del templo principal** dijo el joven con algo de curiosidad

 **Había que pedir permiso? He es decir no lo sabía-** dijo con algo de nervios

 **Jeje tranquilícese señorita es de entender son nuevos aquí pero debe entender que como invitados hay reglas, y como veo que son extranjeros que no dominan el idioma sería mejor que estén acompañados por algunos de nosotros para evitar problemas** \- el aura que emitía aioros de algún modo hacia que lori entrara en confianza **-y bien hacia donde se dirigía señorita?**

 **A algún lugar con conexión a internet o donde por lo menos halla un teléfono**.- fue la respuesta de lori lo que dejo un poco desubicado a aioros. **Ho bueno eso es algo difícil pero supongo que en la ciudad cercana podemos conseguirlo… deja que reporte esto al patriarca y te podre acompañar** dijo aioros mientras subía las escaleras velozmente.

 **-En otro lugar-**

 **-Haaa creo que este sin duda será un buen lugar para ensayar-** dijo luna loud, luego de haber salido del recinto acompañada de su amada guitarra. Al igual que posiblemente todos sus hermanos apenas salieron de ese extraño desayuno _–aunque luna debía admitir que los griegos cocinaban bien-_ se cambio de ropa y salió a explorar este misterioso lugar debía admitir que tenia cierto estilo. Pronto llego a los bordes de un acantilado rodeada de vegetación lo mejor era la acústica del lugar por lo que luna no dudo en practicar se sentía tanta paz, sin saberlo alguien miraba impresionado como aquella chica manejaba con destreza aquel instrumento y aunque una podría sentir como la observaban decidió simplemente ignoro nadie la iba a interrumpir ahora que había encontrado a su _ **pequeño espacio. Pero luna tampoco era de lo que les gustaba estar un un solo sitio mucho tiempo por lo que pronto empezó**_ dejarse llevar como si realmente estuviera en un concierto de rock y olvida dando que estaba muy cerca de un precipicio y en un pequeño tropiezo se fue de espalda todo se sentía como en cámara lenta al sentir que estaba a punto de caer

 **-Cuidado-** dijo la misteriosa voz antes de que luna cayera al vacio una mano la atrapo justo a tiempo al levantar su cabeza pudo ver que era uno de los guardianes que había desayunado con ellos esta mañana. En un rápido movimiento la atrapo antes de que fuera muy tarde y llevo lejos del precipicio

 **Yo yo gracias.** Solo logro articular pues es susto aun estaba muy presente en su rosto **.- Por salvarme soy-soy luna loud-** dijo mientras le extendía la mano

 **-No hace falta que me agradezca solo trata de no volver a hacer es tipo de cosas cerca de lugares donde te podrías lastimar, por cierto en caso de que no lo recuerdes me llamo milo-** dejo mientras le estrechaba la mano a la chica de ropas rock eras. Luna solo asintió mientras seguía a milo devuelta por donde había venido pues de tantas vueltas ni ella sabia como volver.

 **-Por cierto me gusto eso que hacías con la guitarra** \- fueron las palabras de milo para intentar romper el tenso ambiente que se habia formado

 **-jaja a que si eso lo aprendí gracias a mi ídolo Mick Swagger la mejor estrella de rock de todos los tiempos-** dijo la chica recuperando sus ánimos.

Continuara….

* * *

 ** _hola.. gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen realmente lamento haber tardado tanto con el capítulo, haa mi inspiracion se fue a quien sabe donde y apenas he salido de vacaciones y básicamente solo quiero dormir pero no los queria dejar sin capitulo haaaaa me cerebro no me ayuda bueno espero que les hallas gustado no olviden que si quieren un sugerencia o algo pueden comentar_**


	4. Chapter 4

**saa hajimeyou (ahora comencemos)... los personajes no me pertenecen loud house es propiedad de Chris Savino y saint seiya es propiedad de Masami kurumada solo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento. recuerden es un croosover así que los personajes me pueden quedar un poco ooc espero les guste**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 encuentros**

Lynn loud la quinta hija de la familia finalmente termino de atar su cabello en su clásica coleta y finalmente salió de la habitación realmente no entendía como lola amaba estar en esos vestido a ella sentían que la ahogaban así que después de cambiarse solo tomo un balón que traía entre sus maletas, no sabía muy bien la razón pero este lugar le agradaba.

 **-Haaa el aire fresco se siente tan bien-**. Además de toda la naturaleza que rodeaba al lugar se podía notar muchas montañas y riscos si conseguía el equipo necesario podría practicar alpinismo pero por ahora solo se conformaba con poder jugar un poco de futbol. Finalmente al salir del lugar lynn empezó a practicar todos tipos de maniobras con la pelota, pero un mal movimiento provoco que la pelota casi se fuera por un barranco, hasta que…

 **-no balón espera-** dijo la chica de cabellos castaños al ver que su pelota se perdería pero antes de que eso ocurriera alguien atrapo el balón el balón antes de que se perdiera

 **-si es muy importante para ti deberías tener más cuidado-** dijo un hombre de gran contextura, posiblemente era la persona más alta que lynn había visto en su corta vida

 **-he he muchas gracias, he y eres de los guardianes que nos acompañaron en el desayuno no es verdad?, Bueno muchas gracias por ayudarme a recuperar mi balón, soy lynn loud en caso de que no lo recuerdes-** dijo la chica de cabellos castaños mientras.

 **-Un placer señorita Lynn, mi nombre es aldebaran de tauro.-** Se presento el guardian de la 2 casa

 **-De tauro wohh que apellido tan extraño pero ya que… vaya realmente eres increiblenente alto, apuesto a que nadie debe poder ganarte en los deporte.-** Dijo la chica de cabellos castaños

 **-Jajaja vaya realmente eres una niña bastantante interesante.-** dijo con una sonrisa

 **-jeje oye te importa si te acompaño el resto d mis hermanos quien sabe que fueron a hacer y la verdad seria interesante tener un compañero de practica-** invito la chica

 **-la verdad creo que no me molestaría que alguien me acompañara-** respondía aceptando la invitación de la adolecente

 **-Finalmente así que eres tu el que me llamaba.-** Fueron las palabras de lucy la séptima hija de la familia loud quien se encontraba frente a las puertas del cuarto templo, para ella pasar desapercibida no era un problema era tanto un don como una maldición, además de que al parecer casi todas las casas se encontraban vacías. Lucy observaba fascinada la estructura del templo pero lo que más le llamo la atención era el símbolo grabado en la entrada

 **-cáncer, interesante la cuarta constelación del zodiaco me ha llamado-** finalmente decidió entrar, lucy no sabía que la cuarta casa así como su guardia eran posiblemente lo más temidos del santuario, pero aun así posiblemente no le importaría el lugar emanaba un aura de oscuridad y miedo que lucy no podía resistir era como encontrar un paraíso en la tierra para ella.

La oscuridad natural del templo mezclada con esa misteriosa neblina haaa si sin duda este lugar era para ella, por lo que rápidamente saco su amada libreta de poemas se sentó cerca de un pilar sin duda no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad, de todos modos dudaba que sus hermanos notaran su ausencia.

 _ **Cuando el final del tiempo se comience a acercar**_

 _ **Enjuaga tus frías lágrimas**_

 _ **Mientras escucha el coro de los ángeles**_

 _ **La luz brillara a tu lado**_

Pero sin darse cuenta lucy había llamado la atención del guardián de la cuarta casa

 **-portami tutti gli spettri(*) acaso la gente no puede descansar en su templo sin que vengan a fastidiar-** susurraba deathmask el guardián del templo de cáncer. Quien salió a investigar la misteriosa presencia que había invadió su templo. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que la presencia pertenecía a una de las niñas de la ''familia conejo'' como había nombrado a los extraños visitantes del santuario.

 _-Realmente me pregunto qué pasa por la cabeza del patriarca al aceptar a unos extraños así como así._ Pensó en voz alta el italiano **. –hey mocosa-** llamo deathmask a la misteriosa visitante, lo cual sorpréndeteme hizo que lucy diera un pequeño brinco, rayos ahora sabia como se sentían sus hermanos cada vez que ella aparecía. Se giro rápidamente para encontrarse a un hombre alto y de buena musculatura de cabello azul oscuro y ligera perilla y unos ojos que imponían bastante miedo aunque a lucy no le afectaban. **–Niña acaso no te enseñaron que está mal entrar a la casa de alguien sin anunciarse o pedir permiso-** dijo con un tono algo macabro

 **-realmente espero disculpe mi intromisión señor al no sentir ninguna presencia… humana creí que el templo se encontraba vacío, si le he molestado me retirare de inmediato- lucy se proposu a tomar sus cosas y retirase ya encontraría algún sitio oscuro para escribir.**

 **-tck- ha mira solo tenias que anunciar que querías pasar si no haces un desastre no hay problema en que te quedes.** Dijo deathmask sin darle importancia no sabía el por que pero esa niña era en cierto modo agradable, ha si su yo de antes lo viera seguro le metería una enorme patada en el trasero.

 **\- Estúpida lola. Lana es barro es muy asqueroso y mi vestido manchara. Arh que fastidio expreso-** lana loud la octava hija de la familia loud una niña de 6 años que era todo lo opuesto a lo femenino, lana era una chica que adoraba ensuciarse jugar rudo y no le gustaban las cosas de princesa como las hacía llamar a todo lo que era súper femenino. Lana igual que la mayoría de sus hermanos. Tenía mucha curiosidad por el extraño lugar en el que se hallaban. Había llegado al primer templo con la disposición de salir y encontrar un buen charco de lodo o tal vez algún animal con el que jugar. Cuando lola noto algo que le llamo la atención algo que brillaba. Lana sabía que no debita meterse en la partes privadas de un residencia pero se sentía demasiado tentada así que lo siguió…

 **-Woooohh.-** era solo las palabra que lana podría pronunciar.- en un pequeño altar yacía una caja abierta curiosamente de color oro pero lo que verdaderamente impresionaba era una extraña escultura o al menos eso parecía de un carnero de oro lana no pudo evitar acercarse para apreciar los detalles era demasiado genial, aunque se notaba que tenia varia fracturas y quiebres con algunas cosas tal vez podría repararla. **Es muy hermosa.-** dijo admirado como incluso su cara se reflejaba en la extraña escultura así que estiro su para poder tocarla hasta que…

 **-Oye quien eres tú y que haces en la casa de Aries-** sonó de golpe una extraña voz a espaldas de lana que hizo que gritara del susto cuando se giro noto que había un niño de aspecto algo extraño a sus espaldas era de cabello pelirrojo y ojos lila además de unas raras cejas que lana estaba segura de haber viso antes vestía una camisa simple sin mangas con pantalones blancos. Lana no podía pronunciar nada hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se empezaba a levar por el aire

 **-Que que está pasando?** Pregunto sorprendida y a la vez asustada lana al ver que no dejaba de flotar

 **-Que está ocurriendo aquí-** pregunto otra voz cuando lana se dio cuenta apareció un hombre de cabellos lilas con un traje parecido al del niño además de tener algo sucio el rostro

 **-maestro mu. Acabo de encontrar a esta intrusa parece que le quería hacer algo a la armadura de Aries.** Dijo el niño mientras señalaba a la chica que aun flotaba

 **-hey no soy una intrusa y no trataba de hacer nada malo solo intentaba verla más de cerca… es una escultura muy linda para no ser apreciada-** dijo lana con molestia mientras le sacaba la lengua al chico.

 **-kiki ella no es un enemigo asi que no hay que duda por favor bájala-** dijo el hombre con tono sereno el niño lo obedeció de inmediato no si antes enviarle una mirada de advertencia a lana la cual le devolvió la mirada al niño

 **-disculpe el incidente señorita pero como vera en este recinto la vigilancia suele ser un poco estricta por lo que le pido acepte la manera en la que actuó mi joven discípulo por cierto soy mu. El guardián de este templo. Y el mi discípulo kiki** Dijo el joven misterioso presentándose ante la joven loud

 **\- no es necesario que me diga señorita solo llámeme lana, y yo lamento haber entrado a su casa sin permiso es solo que la escultura del carnero es muy bonita aunque tiene varias grieta y no pude evitar querer tocarla es que es muy hermosa.** Dijo lana con entusiasmo al seguir viendo al carnero dorado

 **-no es una escultura es una armadura,** dijo el ñiño de cabellos pelirrojos

- **ja si ya te voy a….creer.** Ante la atónita mirada de lana el carnero de oro de desarmo solo para volver a ensamblarse en el cuerpo de mu revelando que efectivamente era un especie de armadura

-… lana no podía pronunciar palabra alguna por lo que mu y kiki se empezaron a preocupar

 **-eso…..fue… LO MAS ASOMBROSO QUE HE VISTO EN LA VIDA**. Fue la exclamación de la joven loud por lo que empezó a bombardear con mil preguntan sobre lo que eran estas armadura de donde provenían y mil cosas más antes de darse cuenta lana se encontraba en la parte privada de la casa donde lana vio que había mas tipos de armadura todas con formas muy peculiares, claro qu mu se encargo de explicarle que él y kiki eran los encargado de repararlas y cuidarlas. Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos de lana brillaban como nunca, por lo que pregunto si se podía quedar a ayudar. Lana nunca espero encontrar algo tan maravilloso en un lugar así. Además de que sentía mucha curiosidad por kiki y por tocar sus peculiares cejas

 **Templo principal – despacho del patriarca**

dohko se dirigía a la oficina de quien ha sido su mejor amigo desde hace casi 200 años sabia que shion siempre fue una persona sumamente inteligente y astuta pero no podía entender la razón por la que aloja a esos niños pues era obvio que ellos no eran aprendices, sin duda muchas cosas se debían de aclarar. Cuando llegaba a las puertas de la oficina pudo observar. Como una de las invitadas salía del despacho al parece una de las más jóvenes, una niña de no más d años con cabello color café gafas y … suerter. Vaya debe de ser de las que no suele salir mucho de su casa.

 **-muy buenos días si desea ver al patriarca lo atenderá en un momento** _._ Dijo con tono monótono y luego se retiro.

 _Donhko entro a la oficina y shion notaba que hay venia la pregunta que seguramente todo quería hacer._

 **Shion tenemos que hablar.** _Dijo con tono serio el caballero de libra_

 **Lo se, seguro te preguntaras si enloquecí o que es todo esto dijo con tono sereno, créeme amigo lo hago por el bien de la orden dorada.** Dijo el patriarca mientras seguía revisando los informes

 **-Shion me estás perdiendo** _._ Dijo con tono distraído el maestro de libra mientras observa a su amigo. Cuando de pronto sintió algo jalando de la bota de su armadura, era una bebe de lindos ojos azules y cabello rubio vestido con un vestido blanco simple, rápidamente record que era la menor de la extraña familia, era algo sumamente adorable le recordaba mucho a su hija shunrei cuando la hayo por lo que con cuidado la empezó a cargar. Shion sonrió al ver a su amigo siendo una persona tan paternal.

 **-Créeme el encontrarme con esta familia no fue algo casual estoy seguro de que están aquí para ayudarnos.** Dijo el patriarca mientras observa el paisaje atreves de la ventana

 **Ayudarnos? Shion de que hablas**

 **-Desde que revivimos sabes que aunque muchas cosas se perdonaron aun hay mucha tensión entre todos no es fácil olvidar el pasado… pero estoy seguro de que estos niños traerán algo bueno** dijo mientras observa las 12 casas y recordaba cómo se había topado con esta peculiar familia.

* * *

(*) me llevan todos los esprectos en italiano, para aquellos que no lo sepan death mask es italiano

(*) la letra del poema de lucy es tomada del fandub de Elisa Petrikowski de la cancion Kagayaku sora no shijima, cancion original del grupo kalafina

* * *

hola... wahhhh lamento haber tardado un munton ha me estab esforsando por tratar de hacer un buen un buen capi pero la imagincaion no cedia.

ryuma: en resumen eres una perezosa . -callate ryuma bueno quieres agradecerles todo su apoyo y espero les guste

ryuma: por cierto soy la mascota de sailor espero nos llevemos bien (saluda una criatura híbrida entre un pony y un dragón de colores marrón grisáceo)

.- por cierto un saludo a MontanaHatsune92 , mmunocan , pirata y mi amigo FreedomGundam96 que espero se anime a leer mi historia, bien no vemos pronto.


End file.
